kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 6
As per usual, the ground rules: #No spamming, flaming, or trolling. #No double posts. #'Always' sign your comments. #If asking for a signature, please give out the format of it; e.g. image, colors, etc. This will make it easier to put together. =Messages= ehh?? why did you wipe your talk page? only reply if you want to. sorry, Behold, the master of the universe! celebimaster897 23:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) did you like my signature? Behold, the master of the universe! celebimaster897 23:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) laser problem there is an html error in the ability laser. it displays kirby mass attack, but laser is not in kirby mass attack. I cannot write html. I looked up how to edit signatures. Behold, the master of the universe! celebimaster897 23:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks and sorry thanks and sorry I forgot about kirby quest. thanks for my signature! Behold, the master of the universe! celebimaster897 23:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!! you make the BEST SIGNATURES EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! happy, Celebimaster897 Behold, the master of the universe! 23:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) understood ok i understand there its another kirby fan game that its call kirby cosmic chaos ok see you. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Listen. Instead of deleting, why don't you add on to the page? Please! I made Fruit Block and Swap Block pages! PLEASE!!!!!!!! Ok, i understand the nuking of Big Mossy, but i know for afact!!! There a page call i am a waddle dee and i do not made this. Delte it now. User:Snailyrocks Wikia Contributer He is wrecking our wiki. Look at the most recent edits and you'll know what I mean. I bet any second now he'll change my user page to say *insert sware words here*. Untitled (2) Um sorry about that! For the talk page! RE: Sorry I didnt understand why you were removing my edit but I understand now. And I assure you im not the "troll" type. Ssonic116 3-28 WHY THE HECK do you hate everything I write? And try to delete it? UltraMarx2.0 22:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC)UltraMarx2.0 Sorry for the misconception. I completely understand! :3 UltraMarx2.0 23:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC)UltraMarx2.0 Your signature I'm sure you've noticed by now that your signature does not show that enemy sprite from that Mega Man game. If you want, you could fix it. I'm just notifying you to let you know in case you intend to fix it. NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 03:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Icons You know how helpers have icons? Well, the levels in KDL3 have icons depicting the friendly (or in Metroid's case, not friendly) character for each level. Do we need those for the friendly peoples' respective articles? NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 03:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's an icon. Should we really put it and lots of others into the KDL3 page? NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 23:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) hi i know how i can put comments and pictures to my signature but you know how i can put color? it only appears blue. Weeeeeeee! Hello? Pizzas? Yay! a piece of the heart stars 02:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Evening, Starman125! I am Element Knight 375. Hello Starman! Allow me to introduce myself -- I'm Element Knight 375, sometimes called EK375 or just EK; I'm a major contributor and Chat Moderator at Game Ideas Wiki, administrator at Wiiviewer Wiki, and Founder of The Game Reviews Wiki. I was wondering whether you would be interested in visiting Game Ideas WIki or The Game Reviews Wiki, because they could both use some users (especially The Game Reviews Wiki), and seeing as how your a prestigious admin on a technical gaming wiki, I thought you might be interested. You of course don't have to fulfill any of these requests if you don't want to, but I just thought I'd bring it up. Thanks for your consideration! Element Knight 375 01:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) bad juju! SOME ONE COULD POSE AS YOU!!!!!!!!! time! when putting in my signature that you made, I HAD A CRAZY THOUGHT! instead of entering my name, I put yours. UP CAME YOUR SIGNATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF SOME ONE FINDS OUT, IT'S THE END!!!!!! your reputation. I mean, some one could create a fake user page and reak havok on you. deeleet dees message p.s. do you have the homebrew channal? I do. Celebimaster897 Behold, the master of the universe! 16:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) urgh! I meant A FAKE ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celebimaster897 Behold, the master of the universe! 17:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) links hello. can you do a vavor for me? I need you to put my user, talk, and blog is on another site- here's the link: http://nyroweb.weebly.com/my-blog.html in this signature. celebimaster897 come on! 26px 46px PUSH!!!! 16:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) or, go here for the html are you o.k. with that? celebimaster897 come on! 26px 46px PUSH!!!! 16:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) '''''IT WORKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''I HAD to edit it a little, though.'' '''Celebimaster897 Come on! PUSH! 19:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) notice I HAD TO REMOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTHERWISE IT NO WORKY!!!!!!!!! also, user thefallenangel407 cusses a really bad word, even though his kirbys r us is funny. say.... we should bring that back up! Celebimaster897 Come on! PUSH! 19:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) oky doky ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^